


At First Bite

by KuraiTsuky



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cooking, FBI Agent Kakashi, Food Porn, Implied Cannibalism, Implied Sexual Content, Kakashi really should arrest him, Love at First Sight, M/M, Psychopaths In Love, Serial Killer Obito, cannibals in love, instead of eating his food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky
Summary: Kakashi is elated.He knows right away who the other man is, or rather what he’s done.Kakashi really shouldn't fall in with such a man, but it's hard to reject your equal.





	At First Bite

**Author's Note:**

> So, I blame this on Hannibal. If you haven't seen it, shame on you! Also, go watch it right now, cos it's gorgeous, then come back read this.   
> Enjoy!

Kakashi is _elated_.

He knows right away who the other man is, or rather what he’s _done_. It’s more like a _feeling_ than real knowledge, but it nevertheless is the _truth_. He can see his lean, leather covered body moving soundlessly around the room, almost slithering in between sculptures and unsuspecting people. His eyes, dark as pitch move from person to person, analyzing, searching. The other spectators don’t even bother stepping out of his way but not once does the black haired man bump into one of them. He looks almost ethereal, and it’s not entirely because of the light.

For a moment, their eyes meet and Kakashi feels like all the air has been punched from his lungs. Some sort of high pitched sound starts to boom in his ears. He’s tempted to stretch his arm and reach for him. The moment goes as fast as it came. The man, knowing himself discovered, quickly turns and disappears into the crowd much to his horror. Kakashi presses forward, not minding his pushing of people, he _needs_ to find this man, he’s been looking for him all his life.

He runs like a madman, silver hair flaring in the wind, until he reaches the back exit, there might have been an “employees only” sign, but he didn’t stop to look that much. The garden is full of people, but suddenly, he sees him through the crowd.

The man is sitting in a stone bench just outside the museum, there is a half opened package by his side and for a moment Kakashi is tempted to pull out his gun before common sense returns to his mind. As he approaches he realizes it’s a lunch container. He can further see what appears to be sandwiches inside. The man takes one and Kakashi observes the soft browned bread, the juicy still fresh lettuce, a delicate slice of tomato dripping pinkish liquid peppered with spices and the appealing curve of an orange sheet of cheese.

But what attracts him the most is in the center, right between the almost melted cheese and the spiced tomato. It looks like deep fried pork cutlet in the Japanese style, but he knows it’s not pork even if the contents did come from a pig.

The man then turns to him and offers the perfect square “Do you want some? You seem hungry” there is a strange glint in the man’s eyes, Kakashi is intrigued but mostly, he’s charmed.  He is indeed starving but not for food, or rather, not _only_ for food. He takes the sandwich anyway.

“Thank you” he says as he sits down by the man a little closer than necessary “I’m famished”

 

He wakes up when a hand lands on top of his face. He takes it and uses it as leverage to drag the rest of the body towards him. Big black eyes open to find his and a tiny smile graces those plump lips he so enjoyed kissing and biting last night. Obito stretches by his side, the silken sheet slipping from his slender frame down to his lower waist. Kakashi can see the soft, black hair that disappears below the fabric and has to make an effort not to throw himself at the other man.

They are in his house, usually he wouldn’t have accepted the invitation of a man about whom he knew nothing but the name, and that only after he’d introduced himself while eating. But there is something incredibly appealing in the deep, swirling darkness inside Obito’s eyes, more than just the recognition.

He leans in for a kiss and realizes he wants the rest of his life to be like this.

They dress up in silence, he’s not very comfortable on yesterday’s clothes but they’ll have to do. Obito instead puts on a thin black pair of pants that hug his legs and ass in all the right places and a v neck in soft mauve. Kakashi is tempted to undress him and make love to him again. The brunet seems to be aware of his thoughts because he smiles slyly at him before exiting the room.

He has to follow closely not to get lost. The house is big, more like a mansion than a normal two story, not empty but not full enough to have an air of liveliness around it. In his imagination, Kakashi envisions it like the lair of a Dragon; full of treasure and trophies but with not much life in it. Except for the Dragon itself of course.

The man in question is already preparing when he enters the kitchen. He’s searching for something in the fridge as he balances a couple of plates in his other hand. Kakashi promptly takes the plates, containing thinly sliced pieces of red meat and a couple of fat sausages respectively, and puts them on the counter. Obito then closes the refrigerator door armed with a tray of eggs and some milk in one hand and in the recently freed one, a bag of fresh fruit.

They prepare the food in silence, but it’s not uncomfortable as Kakashi would have expected given the situation, in fact it’s quite the opposite, they settle working in perfect harmony, he thinly slices the fruit and presents it in a porcelain plate while Obito cuts the meat in small cubes and adds them to the frying pan when the previously scrambled eggs start to cook, to Kakashi’s amazement he also adds a sprinkle of various spices and A bit of white wine, it smells heavenly and he’s tempted to just take a piece. Kakashi in the other hand salts the fruit and in another pan fries until golden, then he purees the previously set aside cranberries and with a sprinkle of sugar well mixed in, serves it on top of the cooling fruits.

By his side Obito smiles and with a gesture signals him to start slicing the sausages next, he seems to have graduated from the kiddies task with flying colors.

The meat beneath his fingers is more solid than he expected and the smell that rises when he sinks his knife into it tickles his nose in a familiar way. Kakashi’s mouth waters and he finishes cutting so the master can start cooking again.

Obito quickly sautés the sausages with some greens and takes them out of the fire serving them between the scrambled eggs and the fruit that is already waiting on the other side. He takes the two plates while Kakashi takes care of the coffee, Obito sets the table around a luxurious centerpiece, flowers and spring fruits seemingly blooming from it, while Kakashi place the silver set on the other side of the table, closer to the host. Although the presentation is exquisite and the food tastes delicious, Kakashi finds himself more and more distracted by the movements of Obito’s hands and the way he licks his lips every so often to catch little droplet of juice that has escaped them.

He seems unable to catch one of them, although when looking into his eyes it’s very much obvious the brunet is teasing. Kakashi willingly falls in the trap and forgetting all about his food, jumps Obito, liking and kissing all the way up to his mouth. It tastes like fresh apples and innocent blood and Kakashi surrenders fully. Any self-respecting agent of the law would arrest this man, or at least, stay away from him, but Kakashi is not ashamed when they fall on the table they previously used, kicking to the floor the beautiful centerpiece, he’s not ashamed when Obito’s sharp teeth nib away at his neck nor when his fingers undo his fly open before taking off the rest of his clothes. He’s found his equal in Obito and he would never turn him away, Obito belongs to him just as he belongs to Obito.

He kisses the man in the mouth, leaning more on the table, struggling with the mauve sweater. He finally rips it ignoring the loose threads and greedily, starts to kiss the pale chest. Kakashi could just eat Obito up.

**Author's Note:**

> R&R


End file.
